1. Field of Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for formatting information for communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the number of wireless communication devices that are being used by the population at large is rapidly increasing. For example, wireless communication devices are quickly gaining popularity as the cost of such devices become more and more economical, while at the same time the fees for wireless services continue to decrease. As a result, an increasing number of people are resorting to wireless communication devices as their primary manner of communication due to the accessibility and portability associated with such devices.
Partly in response to the ever increasing market share, recent advancements in telecommunication technologies have increased the number of features and capabilities of wireless communication devices. For example, it is common to find a cellular phone with a Short Message Service (SMS) feature and having wireless access to the Internet. Further, by using protocols defined by organizations, such as Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Forum, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), currently cellular phone user can “surf” through the Internet for information or simply gain access to their various accounts. Another popular wireless communication device, the wireless hand-held computer, provides many, if not all the features of a regular desktop computer, and yet provides mobility to its user.